


The First

by Wle0416



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Talking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416
Summary: Alex comes back to Roswell to finish his senior year, and he and Michael have a memorable first meeting.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 50
Kudos: 98





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this random idea of an AU where Alex was in boarding school, and he comes back to Roswell senior year and he and Michael meet and share a series of firsts together. This their first day together and I’m not sure where this is going but this is where it starts.

Nothing about this day made sense to Michael.

It was one disaster after another, from the minute he woke up that morning and spilled hot coffee on his only pair of clean jeans, to the second he stepped foot in his English class and realized he'd forgotten his copy of Romeo and Juliet in his truck, and Mr. Griffin refused to let him get it.

Michael wasn't a clumsy or forgetful person; it wasn't in his nature. Yet today, everything was just going plain wrong.

That was until sixth period when Michael left Algebra shortly before the bell was set to ring to go to the bathroom. He was headed to the second-floor bathroom that sat near the main staircase, and just as he approached the door, someone came barreling up the stairs and ran directly into him, books flying up in the air as if suspended in motion and then landing with a thud.

A slew of curses sat on the tip of Michael's tongue, as his shoulder throbbed after the collision. But he buried his voice and instead decided to pick up the books for the person who barreled into him.

As he was picking up a World History textbook, he finally glanced at the person whose shoulder check he'd be feeling for the rest of the day. He was in the same position as Michael, squatted down, gathering some loose papers that had gotten free. His brown hair was long, not long enough to hide his bushy eyebrows, and charcoal lined eyes, which were looking everywhere but at Michael.

Neither one had spoken at this point, and judging by how fidgety and agitated the other boy seemed, Michael wasn't expecting him to apologize, let alone thank him for helping him with his things.

When the last of the books were gathered, Michael stood up and waited for the other boy to follow. When he finally did, Michael's lips parted involuntarily as he found himself looking at the face of an insanely beautiful creature.

He was perfect, and he looked like he was two seconds away from biting Michael's head clean off.

"Uh, here," Michael squeaked out, thrusting the other boy's books back to him.

"Yeah," he replied, voice silky and smooth.

Michael had never seen this boy before in his life. He had the kind of face and presence that you never forget. You don't meet a person like this for the first time and not remember every minute detail of the encounter, down to the color of their shoes and their musk.

Black and red chucks, and lavender with a hint of shea butter for the cranky man.

"Hey, are you new here? You don't look familiar?" Michael didn't want the moment to end, even though he was clearly alone in that sentiment, as the other boy walked past him without saying a word and fumbled his way into the bathroom.

 _Well, that's awkward_ , Michael thought.

Michael took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom himself and was less than shocked to see a pair of fiery brown eyes staring him down. He held up his hands and affixed a smug smile to his lips.

"I was headed this way before you body-slammed me, dude."

The boy rolled his eyes casually and collapsed onto the small bench situated near the door. Michael had seen many questionable things happen on that bench and would never sit on it himself, but he didn't have it in him to warn him, no matter how disgustingly sexy his cheekbones were.

Michael went to the urinal and did his business, cognizant of the fact that he was in a tight space with a man who he was sure could ruin his whole life. The thought alone made him jumpy, and when he zipped up his jeans, he forgot to move his thumb quickly enough and caught it on the zipper.

"Got dammit!" Michael bellowed. It came out much angrier than was necessary, but it was born out of all the frustrations he'd encountered up until that point.

He couldn't catch a damn break.

Michael moved to the sink and ran cold water over his thumb, which was bleeding a tiny bit. He felt the strangers heat approaching more than the sound of his feet, and slowly brought his head up to look at him.

"Don't ask me why I carry these around," the boy said with a slight shrug as he handed Michael a small band-aid.

Michael turned off the water and took it with his non-severed hand before nodding sweetly. "I'm Michael." The words were out in a hurry.

For the first time since they'd met approximately six minutes prior, the boy let his façade slip a fraction, and his features softened. The tension in his forehead eased slightly, and his pouty, full lips pulled up a smidge, almost threatening to smile.

"Alex."

"Alex," Michael repeated it, loving how it rolled off his tongue, and then immediately felt silly.

Alex snorted a little before returning to the bench.

Michael again found himself in a position where he didn't want this interaction to end. Still, he had to move fast because he figured they had maybe another two minutes before the bell rang and a million Tom, Dick's (literally), and Harry's filed into the restroom.

So, he decided to shoot his shot. "You look like you're having a rough day. Want to skip last period?"

Alex lifted his eyebrows quizzically, and Michael thought he might faint right there against the sink. "You want me to skip class on my first day of school?"

Michael fiddled with the band-aid in his hand and finally fastened it overtop his cut. He looked up at Alex and hoped everything he was feeling inside wasn't plastered across his face, but if the gleam in Alex's face was any indication, he was failing miserably.

"You only live once."

Alex didn't respond, instead grabbing his hodgepodge collection of books and making his way to the door with a nod for Michael to follow.

Michael wanted to skip after this intoxicating boy who had his senses dialed up to a thousand, but he tried to play it cool in his coffee-stained jeans and followed Alex right out of the building.

***

Considering he'd just met this man a few minutes ago, it didn't make sense for Alex to feel as at ease as he did. It often took him weeks, if not months, to crawl out of himself and engage with people in an authentic and not obligatory way. He didn't like most people, and he certainly didn't run off with strangers who smelled like a rainy day.

But most strangers he met didn't have a mouth-watering head of luscious curls and a smile that should be illegal in all fifty states and major territories.

He tried to be as prickly as possible, but he couldn't even fake it once he was alone with him in the bathroom, so he just let his guard down for the first time in a long time and set off an adventurous afternoon.

He already knew Michael was going to ruin him.

"You can get in the truck. I don't bite," Michael proposed as the two boys approached his battered pick-up.

Alex was standing by the passenger side door looking at Michael over the car's hood, an internal battle waging inside his head. He should turn on his heels and head back inside, forget all about this weird encounter. But he really didn't want to.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked.

Michael looked amused. "Why? If I answer wrong, you going to leave me hanging?"

"Maybe."

"A little country, a little rock n roll. But I've been known to be persuaded."

Alex had zero experience with flirting, but he felt like Michael was trying to flirt with him, and it was making him equal parts giddy and nervous as all hell.

"I'll get in the truck if you let me control the dial."

That smile was back on Michael's face, and Alex had to look away because he knew his cheeks were flaring.

"Get in the truck then."

Alex did as he was told, unloading his books at his feet and settling into the truck bench. Everything about being with Michael felt natural, and it was starting to freak Alex out to his core. But he didn't want to dwell on it, so he just started talking.

"I don't usually skip school. Or run off with random men. I'm new here, but my Dad grew up here. I've been away at boarding school for the last ten years."

Michael had started the truck and was peeling out of the parking lot. "And you came back here in the middle of senior year?"

"Yeah. My Dad is well, kind of a dick, and he pulled me out because he said my grades weren't good enough," Alex spoke softly, thinking about the day he was called to the Headmaster's office and told that he'd be leaving school at the end of the week and there was nothing he could do about it. "Everything is about control with him."

Michael stayed silent for a minute, and Alex got self-conscious. It wasn't like him to open up about his father at all, yet here he was within the first ten minutes peeling back the curtains on his dysfunctional family.

"That sucks. I'm sure you had friends and a life there," Michael offered up. Alex stole a glance at him and saw genuine concern on his face.

"If you can believe it, I don't have a lot of friends."

"What? No way? I don't believe that for a second. Not after the way you bull-rushed me in the hallway and didn't even say sorry." Michael was teasing, and it elicited a hearty laugh out of Alex that caught them both by surprise.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I did shoulder check you pretty good, huh?"

Michael absently rubbed at his shoulder. "If I need physical therapy, you're gonna owe me."

Alex shook his head and continued to smile, looking out his window at the vast nothingness that was Roswell, New Mexico. He had no idea where Michael was taking him, but with a slight breeze wafting through his hair and a cute boy next to him, Alex didn't even care.

***

Michael was mesmerized. And he'd only been in Alex's vicinity for an hour.

He'd driven them out to Foster's Ranch, but not before a stop at the quickie mart to get some sodas and a couple of bags of chips.

Both Max and Isobel had called his pre-paid phone once school had gotten out, but he didn't want to be drawn away from this afternoon with Alex and brought back to real life. He knew they would get the hint that he left school when they didn't see his truck in the lot.

Once they were situated in the truck bed, surrounded by snacks and sunlight, Michael allowed himself a few seconds to look Alex over from head to toe while he was engrossed in a bag of Doritos.

He was beautiful, god was he beautiful, but there was a sadness he carried in his eyes, and Michael knew that it was now his mission to fill those eyes with joy as he'd done in those few minutes he'd gotten him to laugh in the truck.

Michael didn't want to objectify Alex too much, but he could tell under the black thermal shirt and tight blue jeans that Alex had an incredible body that Michael wanted to touch more than he wanted to breathe.

But that time would come eventually. As the minutes passed by, Michael was more and more sure of that.

"You said your father's from here. Had you ever been to Roswell before?" Michael asked, forcing his eyes away from Alex's biceps and up to his face.

Alex licked the nacho cheese off his index finger before answering, almost sending Michael into cardiac arrest. "I spent a couple of summers here when I was really young. But I mostly would be at the reservation with my Mom's family if I was in New Mexico. Texas is okay, but nothing beats this view."

"No kidding," Michael half-whispered, eyes still looking at Alex, the view an afterthought.

If Alex realized that Michael was staring, he didn't let on. He reached into the bag for another chip and then handed the bag to Michael. Their hands touched briefly during the exchange, and Michael finally learned what it meant to feel butterflies in your stomach.

"Enough about me. Tell me more about you."

"Not much to tell," Michael said while shrugging. "Grew up in the foster care system. Bounced around for some time, and been in Roswell for the past few years. But I spend more time in my truck than in anyone's home."

He wasn't sure why he let that last part come out of his mouth, and he was mentally chastising himself when he felt warm fingers touch his hand and squeeze a little. The whole act was over in less than three seconds, and it was somehow the most fantastic thing he'd felt in a very long time.

"I think you and I will be good friends," Alex spoke confidently and sure, and Michael believed it with every fiber of his being.

Though Michael knew he wanted to be more than friends.

***

They spent two hours at Foster's Ranch, and it would have been longer if Alex didn't happen to look at his phone and realize he was due home an hour ago.

He hopped down off the truck and hurried Michael along as he packed up the blankets and assembled the chip bags. Alex didn't mean to rush him, but coming home late for school on his first day would not go over well with the Master Sergeant.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you home then!" Michael exclaimed as the two piled back into the truck.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Your dad's a dick," Michael finished the sentence for him. "I get it."

They started the drive in companionable silence, but then something dawned on Alex. "Michael, what's your last name? I let you kidnap me from school, and I didn't even get your full name."

"Oh, so now it's a kidnapping?"

Alex smiled wide and looked over to Michael, who was mirroring him. "Hey, I said that I let you."

"It's Guerin."

Alex processed the name and let it slide into his vaulted memory. "Michael Guerin."

"And yours?"

"Manes. Alex Manes."

"Well, Alex Manes, thank you for letting me corrupt you for a couple of hours. I was having a pretty crappy day there for a while."

"And now?" Alex turned his head to take in the full sight of Michael Guerin, wild curls ablaze as he thought over his answer.

"Let's just say the day completely turned itself around."

Alex leaned back into the seat and wondered if the seat could swallow him whole so Michael wouldn't catch on to the way his cheeks flamed. He barely knew Michael, yet he already knew this guy was something special.

Alex helped navigate Michael to his house, prompting him to pull over at the end of the street just in case his father was on the lookout for him.

"Back in one piece," Michael said, shifting to get a better look at Alex.

"We should probably attend the whole day of school tomorrow," Alex replied, pulling a small laugh from Michael's throat.

He turned to exit the truck but stopped when he felt Michael's hand on his forearm. He felt a chill run through his fully clothed body, and he reveled in the pleasing sensation that Michael's touch sent through his system. He wanted to feel that sensation again and again.

Alex looked over his shoulder at Michael.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alex."

Alex grinned and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, you will, Guerin."

He slid out of the truck, barely remembering to gather his books, and he shut the door lightly. Michael gave him one last toothy smile and then drove away.

Alex stood anchored to the sidewalk for a few minutes, willing his heart rate to steady before he walked in to face whatever was expecting him at home.

This was a first day he would never forget.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael asks Alex out, and they go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm silly, I realized I needed to change the title, so I did that. And updated the tags as well.

"Michael, will you just wear the damn tie!" Isobel scolded, as she held up a skinny black tie to Michael's chest.

"Iz, why do I need to wear a tie?" Michael was exhausted, and he was tired of Isobel parading different pairs of Max's clothes over to him to try on.

It was Friday night, and he was supposed to meet Alex in an hour. He was content to wear his favorite pair of faded blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a red flannel shirt, but Isobel was having none of it. He quickly realized that telling Isobel about his date with Alex may not have been the brightest idea he'd ever had.

"You're going to that Mexican place right outside town, right? I heard it's fancy, and I just don't want you to feel under-dressed, that's all," Isobel said in her chipper tone. Michael could tell she was more nervous than he was, and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I think I'll be okay. But are you okay? Why are you more nervous than I am?"

Isobel closed her eyes for a second, seeming to search deep within herself for the answer. "This is your first ever real date, Michael. I want it to go well for you."

Michael enveloped Isobel in a hug, practically crushing her into his chest. He peppered her blond hair with kisses and refused to let her squirm away.

Isobel was Michael's tether to, well, everything. She was his best friend (though Alex was slowly creeping up on her), and she had always been his biggest fan. When he'd rushed over to her in the lunchroom Wednesday afternoon and told her that he'd taken the plunge after nearly a month of dancing around utter infatuation with Alex and asked him out for dinner, she was ecstatic.

"Is Isobel done torturing you, yet?" Max asked as he ran into his room and plopped down on his bed with a popcorn bag.

Michael let Isobel go and whirled around to look at her twin brother. "She's insisting I wear a tie. And I really don't think I need to."

"I like what you're wearing," Max offered up before stuffing his face full of popcorn.

"That's because you wouldn't know anything about style," Isobel replied, sitting down on the bed and stealing the popcorn bag out of her brother's hand.

"Then why are you going through my closet?" Max grinned so smugly that Isobel was forced to pelt him in the face with the nearest pillow.

Michael stood looking at his two closest friends, his siblings really, and just shook his head. He turned back to look at himself in Max's full-length mirror, and he liked what he saw. Isobel had made him put some different products in his hair that kept his curls loose but bouncy. And his flannel shirt was pretty much the only shirt he owned that didn't have a rip or stain on it.

Plus, he knew his butt looked good in the jeans he had on. He'd caught Alex checking him out more than once when he'd worn them last.

Isobel meant well, she always did when it came to Michael, but she didn't know Alex like Michael did, which seemed crazy for Michael to think about because it had only been three and a half weeks since their first meeting. But since that day, they'd spent time together or talked every single day, and if Michael was sure of one thing, it was that Alex wouldn't care at all about what Michael was wearing. He wasn't the kind of person to be caught up in appearances or wearing the hottest trends.

He liked Michael for Michael, haggard clothes and all. 

"Tell me again how you asked Alex out?" Isobel asked, snapping Michael out of his mirror daze.

"Oh my god, Iz. Enough! I've told you three times already," Michael exclaimed before he plopped down on the bed directly between the twins as ungracefully as possible.

Isobel leaned her head down on Michael's shoulder. "It's just so romantic. I love hearing it."

Michael snagged a handful of popcorn and grinned to himself as he thought back to the prior Tuesday when he threw caution to the wind and decided to ask Alex out on a proper date.

_They were sitting in the Crashdown, which was quickly becoming their after school hangout, enjoying a basket of curly cheese fries, and staying dry from the random late afternoon rain shower that was wreaking havoc outside. They giggled and talked, not doing anything out of the ordinary when Alex suggested they play a game._

_"You want to play a game?" Michael asked, eyes a little wide and unsure. Alex had a mysterious look about him, and it made Michael both aroused and nervous._

_"Yes. It's two truths and a lie. I'll tell you two things that are true about me and one that's not. You just have to guess the lie."_

_Michael shrugged. "That sounds easy enough. What do I get when I guess right?"_

_"There are no prizes, Guerin. But I will have the satisfaction of doing something better than you."_

_"As if, Manes. You go first."_

_Alex sat back in the booth, seemingly deep in thought, as Michael stared at him and willed himself not to get lost in those chestnut eyes._

_"Alright. First thing, I peed the bed until I was ten. Second thing, I've never seen a Star Wars movie. And third thing, I've got a crush on someone at school."_

_Michael froze, a french fry literally dangling in the air between his fingers. God, he wanted nothing more than for that last thing to be not only real but about him. His crush on Alex was burning out of control and increasing in intensity with each passing day they spent together._

_And while there were moments he felt like the feeling was mutual, he'd never gotten explicit confirmation from Alex. The two had discussed that Alex was gay, and Michael was bi, but that was all it was, a discussion between buddies. And just because Alex liked boys did not mean he automatically liked Michael._

_Though, he sure did act like it sometimes._

_"Michael?" Alex asked with a confused expression._

_Michael dropped the fry back into the basket and tried to act as if he hadn't just lost his cool for a few seconds. "Uh, yeah. Right. Two truths and a lie. Well, there is no way in hell your geeky private school didn't have showings of Stars Wars. So, there's the lie."_

_Alex scrunched his face up and then let out an exaggerated sigh. "Okay. You got that one right."_

_Michael's put on his cockiest grin and even added in a little wink for good measure. "My turn. First thing, I know three languages. Second thing, I once got bit by a rattlesnake. Third thing, I've got a crush on someone at school."_

_He watched Alex intently, as he took a long minute to look Michael over and think about his answer. When he spoke, it was low and rugged, and it made Michael shiver. "Michael Guerin does not know three languages. I'd bet my life on it."_

_"Oh, my dear Alex. You underestimate me."_

_Alex looked utterly shocked for all of five seconds before Michael burst out laughing._

_"As if I know three languages. I've barely conquered English!"_

_The two boys drifted back into their easy banter, with Michael about to ask Alex about his secret crush several times but ultimately chickening out._

_It was Alex that leaped, though, throwing the question out so casually that he almost missed it._

_"Does your crush like fried food? I hope so because in three weeks, I've never seen you eat a vegetable."_

_Michael chuckled awkwardly, bringing his eyes to meet Alex's gaze. The two men stayed locked in place, emotions whirling through Michael and fighting their way to the surface. He opened his mouth to speak, unsure of what to say but knowing he needed to say something because his whole body was on fire, but the ringing of Alex's phone brought everything to a screeching halt._

_He pulled the phone out of his pocket and cursed silently. "I gotta go. My dad needs me to help him do something, and I don't want to keep him waiting. I'll see you tomorrow, Guerin."_

_Alex slid out of the booth after throwing a twenty-dollar bill on the table, covering the entire meal, and hastily made his way out of the restaurant._

_Michael was left dazed for a minute, feeling like this amazing opportunity had passed him by. But there was still time if he hurried._

_He ran out into the raining, which was still coming down hard, and ran down to Alex's Toyota, which he'd just gotten inside of. He pounded on the window until Alex rolled it down._

_"Guerin! What's wrong? You're soaked!"_

_"Who do you have a crush on?" Michael spat out in a fury._

_"What?"_

_"Because I have a crazy crush on you."_

_Alex was silent for a moment, and the rain was coming down so aggressively, Michael wondered if he even heard him. He was about to scream it louder, hell all of Roswell could hear for all he cared, but he stopped himself when he saw a gorgeous smile play across Alex's full lips._

_"Of course, you're the person I have a crush on."_

_Michael wanted to jump up in the air, fist balled up like John Bender at the end of The Breakfast Club. But he kept all the frenetic energy inside him bottled up and leaned into Alex's passenger side window, water dripping all over his maroon seats._

_He had just one simple question to ask now. "Would you go on a date with me this Friday night?"_

***

Alex didn't know how to be late. It just wasn't a part of his DNA.

He learned that being ten minutes early was the same as being ten minutes late from a very young age. He always strived to be at least twenty minutes early to any obligation he ever had.

And that's how he found himself sitting on a bench outside La Hacienda, a whole thirty minutes early waiting for Michael to arrive. He was bouncing his legs and kneading his hands together, trying and failing to keep his nervous energy in check.

He realized he had nothing to be nervous about, but that didn't stop the nerves from invading his body. It was just dinner with Michael, something they'd done a handful of times at this point. But none of them had fallen under the umbrella of a date before. And that was terrifying to Alex.

He didn't want to screw up the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

Thinking back to his drive home from the Crashdown the other day after Michael asked him out, Alex remembered how blissfully fortunate and hopeful he felt. The cutest boy in Roswell, more like the entire world, had on crush on him and wanted to take him on a date. That thought alone had him buzzing the rest of the week. And he tried to channel those same feelings right then to drive all the anxiety away, but it wasn't that easy.

Michael wasn't perfect, but he sure felt perfect for Alex. They connected on a deeper, spiritual level, and it often felt like they were in sync with each other in a way that Alex had never experienced before. It truly felt like it was the beginning of something beautiful, and if Alex ruined it in some way, he was afraid he would never recover.

At precisely seven-thirty, Alex watched as Michael pulled into the parking lot and parked right alongside his vehicle. He stood up and smiled proudly, waving a hand at Michael, who spotted him immediately. Just the sight of Michael calmed Alex down considerably.

He had it bad.

"Am I late?" Michael asked as he joined Alex on the porch of the restaurant.

Alex laughed softly. "No, no. You're right on time."

They stood there for a few more seconds, taking each other in before Alex made a move to walk inside with Michael close behind. They were sat in a booth towards the restaurant's back, which was crowded, but the booths had high-backs, which made it feel more intimate.

They ordered drinks straight away, two cokes, and then each took their time searching through the menu. There wasn't much talk, as they both scanned the dinner options and waited for their drinks to arrive. Alex already knew what he wanted. The chicken enchiladas were calling his name, but he didn't want to interrupt Michael's decision-making process, so he waited until he put the menu on the table to talk finally.

"This place is really nice, Guerin," Alex began. "And you look great."

Michael's smile back warmed Alex's heart and continued to lessen his stomach muscles' tight pull. "Thank you. Isobel was trying to get me to wear a tie, but that's just not me."

"You told Isobel about our date?" Alex questioned. He wasn't mad but deeply flattered that Michael went to his friends. He would have done the same if he had any.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Should I not have?" Michael looked worried, and Alex wanted to reach across and take his hand, but he didn't want to be too forward.

"No! I'm flattered you told her. But you probably go on dates all the time."

Michael's cheeks flushed a little. "Um, this is actually my first real date."

The waiter chose that exact moment to bring them their drinks, and they ordered right after.

"I take it this isn't your first date?" Michael continued as soon as the waiter departed.

"No. I had a sort of boyfriend last year. Marcus. We would go to the movies and bowling. Stuff like that."

Michael seemed a little out of sorts, still flustered. "That's cool."

"But never anything like this, Guerin. And I don't want to freak you out, but I've never liked someone like this before. Not Marcus. Not anyone." Alex wished his voice was steadier, but the emotions he was feeling were a lot. 

Michael placed his hand in the middle of the table, palm up. It was an open invitation for Alex, and he accepted it willingly, grabbing Michael's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You're blushing, Manes," Michael teased, that so sexy it should be a sin smirk present on his handsome face.

"Shut up, Guerin."

***

Dinner was delicious.

They each wiped their plates clean and even decided to splurge and split fried ice cream. Michael was going to pick up a bunch of extra shifts at the junkyard to make up for what he was spending tonight, but he'd pick up a hundred shifts if it meant more nights like that one.

Michael was having a wonderful time because everything was wonderful when he was with Alex Manes. The conversation flowed, and he was glad to know that even with things out in the open now about their feelings, they could still be their unfiltered selves.

"What now?" Alex asked as they walked out of the restaurant and toward their vehicles.

Michael wished he could continue the date, but he had to be up at 4 am for work at the ranch, and then he had to put in a few hours of work at the junkyard as well. Considering it was already going on 10 pm, he had to get some sleep, even if that sleep would be far from uninterrupted in the back of his truck underneath the stars.

"I have work super early, so I should probably call it a night," Michael said, turning once he reached his truck to look at Alex. He grabbed his one hand and pulled him in a little closer. "This was a perfect date."

Alex looked down and then back up, dragging his eyes over Michael's lips for a long time before making eye contact. Michael's knees about buckled under the heat of Alex's gaze.

All Michael had to do was lean in a few inches, and his lips would be on Alex's, and Michael had never wanted something more in his life. But as excellent as this first date had been, he didn't want their first kiss to be in the middle of the La Hacienda parking lot wedged between their cars, fifty feet from a family of six who were yucking it up on their way out of the restaurant.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now. But not like this," Michael half-whispered.

He was relieved to see Alex smile brightly. "Yeah, we can do better than this."

***

Alex laid in bed for a long time that night, replaying the whole date over and over again in his mind. It couldn't have gone better, and if anything, it seemed like Michael may have even liked him more than he did before.

It felt too soon to call what he was feeling love, but Alex didn't know what else it could be.

He finally drifted off to sleep around midnight and was startled awake by his cell phone's chiming at 3:56 am. He'd clearly forgotten to turn the ringer down.

After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked at his phone to see it was a text message from Michael.

**_Michael: Good Morning. I'll be working all day and probably thinking about you while I'm doing it. Have a good day, and maybe we can talk later?_ **

Alex thought about shutting his phone and replying when he was more awake. But then again, why leave the boy of your dreams waiting?

**_Alex: I'll be looking forward to later then. Have a good day_ _😊_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) This is super fun to write and I've got a few more firsts up my sleeve!


	3. The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex are both ready to share their feelings, and they have their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter showed Alex's nerves, and this one shows more of Michael's. I love the idea of first love and how it makes you nervous and a little unsure but you just have to take the leap sometimes. I hope I'm conveying that!

Michael had crushes before.

There was Suzie, a girl in his 6th-grade class with big, bushy red hair and a friendly, broad smile. She was one of the few nice people he encountered back then. She was kind to him and didn't make fun of his tangled curls and disheveled clothes. But that crush fizzled out quickly once she started dating Bobby Hughes, leaving Michael heartbroken.

Then there was Kathy sophomore year. She was a popular cheerleader who initially came to Michael for help with Algebra, and that relationship went from study sessions to make-outs in the blink of an eye. But Kathy was too cool to let anyone know she was slumming it with Michael, so that crush peaked and crashed before it even got off the guard. 

Neither crush held a candle to Alex, though.

From the moment they met, Michael felt something in the pit of his stomach that told him this person was special. And he'd been proven right over the past few weeks.

After their date, Michael realized that this was becoming much more than just a fleeting teenage crush. If Alex came over to him in the lunchroom, patted him gingerly on the back, and told him they couldn't be friends anymore because he was dating Bobby Hughes, it's possible Michael would have drowned in his tears.

Michael didn't believe in heaven, but then again, Alex made him believe in many things he didn't think were possible. Being with him was like being in a simulation of a perfect world. The sky looked clearer, the stars shined brighter, and it was all because he'd met the boy of his dreams.

And Michael felt these feelings he didn't even know he could feel for someone else all before the two even shared their first kiss.

They'd come close in the parking lot of La Hacienda, and again a few days later when they were sitting in Michael's truck watching the sunset at Foster's Ranch. The scene was perfect, with the sky a melting pot of blues, purples, and oranges, but when Michael looked over to Alex, he was so engrossed in the sky that he felt like an afterthought.

Not that he was upset about it. Seeing Alex in awe and at peace made Michael's heart skip several beats, but ever since that moment, they hadn't been in a position to touch, let alone share a kiss, and Michael was wondering if he'd missed his chance.

The Friday after their date, they'd made plans to grab a bite at The Crashdown and go for a drive, and Michael had psyched himself up all week to tell Alex how much he liked him and ask him if it was okay to kiss him.

"Michael, you know he wants to kiss you too. He's obsessed with you. Everything is going to be fine!" Isobel exclaimed as the two walked to his truck after school let out on Friday afternoon. She'd been hearing about Michael's dilemma all week, and frankly, she was tired.

"What if it's terrible? What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser?"

Isobel was about to get into the bench but pivoted on her heels to walk to the other side of the truck where Michael leaned against the hood. She grabbed his arm and pulled him, so he was standing up straight before grabbing him by his biceps.

"Okay, I'm going to say this one time and one time only. You are a catch, Michael. Please stop doubting yourself every time these big moments come up with Alex. He likes you a lot. You've never seen the way he looks at you when you can't see him. He looks at you like you're the closest thing to heaven on earth. Everything is going to be fine, just breath. You'll hang out like you always do, and you will kiss when you're meant to kiss." Isobel spoke in a rush, jerking Michael's arms at certain times to emphasize her point.

Michael sighed loudly before grabbing her elbows and bringing her in for a hug. "I just like him so much."

"I know, brother. But I need you to believe in yourself a little bit. And believe in what you guys are building. Everything will slot into place when it's supposed to," Isobel practically whispered.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

***

Alex collapsed on his bed after school, noting the time on his alarm clock flashing 2:47 pm. He still had a good five hours until he was due to meet Michael, and he was at a loss for a way to fill the time.

He was hoping he and Michael would have been able to link up right after school and spend the whole evening together, as the Captain was away for the night at a conference in Santa Fe. But Michael could only agree to dinner and time together afterward, and he'd long ago committed to spending time with Isobel and Max that night.

He felt wrong admitting it, but a small part of him had been hoping they were the kind of plans that could be scraped for a whole uninterrupted night together where they could do whatever they wanted.

Alex knew it was selfish to want Michael to abandon his commitments for him, but god, he just wanted to be with Michael whenever he could. It was becoming a bit of a problem because Alex didn't like being dependent upon people. He'd been sent away to boarding school at a young age, and while it had been hard to adapt at first, he did it. And he realized within a matter of days really that he was a pretty independent kid who didn't need to rely on other people for anything.

But meeting Michael changed everything.

In a matter of weeks, he realized there'd been something significant missing from his life; companionship.

He had acquaintances at school, borderline friends, you could say, and he had Marcus, but it didn't feel like things with Michael felt.

The relationship with Marcus was one born out of convenience more than anything else. They lived across the hall from one another, they got along, and they were attracted to each other, so they decided to date. But it was painfully boring at times, and Alex could go days without speaking to Marcus and be perfectly fine. He liked Marcus, but he didn't want and long for him.

Alex longed to be wherever Michael was. And it was beginning to scare him just how much he wanted to be around Michael. How much he wanted to touch him and be touched by him. He'd come to Roswell, gritting his teeth and just wanting to make it through the seven months of school so he could get the hell out of New Mexico for good.

But suddenly, he started thinking about how badly he wished time would slow down so he could stay in that ass-backward town with the boy who stole his breath away with every smile. 

Around seven, Alex started to get himself ready to meet Michael, taking the time to make sure he looked suitable and desirable. He wanted to kiss Michael badly, and he felt like there were moments Michael felt the same, but he never made a move.

To be fair, Alex hadn't made a move either, but he was prepared to make his intentions clear that night. He wanted, no needed, to let Michael know that he was all in on whatever they were doing, and wanted nothing more than to kiss him if he was allowed to.

Michael rang a few minutes before eight to let him know that he was outside, and Alex ran out before he even hung up the phone. He loved the sight of Michael in his pickup; arm slung out the window, devilish smirk on his lips, and his curls a wild mess from the wind.

"Wow, Alex. You look good," Michael spoke first, and Alex smiled back bashfully.

"You, too. You ready for tonight?"

It was a loaded question, but Michael didn't appear phased at all. "Ready as I'll ever be."

***

"So, if you could go anywhere in the world, you would go to California?" Alex asked Michael, a ton of distaste lacing his words.

Michael laughed and sprawled out further in the back of his truck. He and Alex had made a makeshift bed in the truck bed and were both laying on their backs, pillows tucked snuggly under their heads, looking up at the night sky. It was a dark and quiet night out in the desert.

"I've never seen the ocean, okay."

"I get it, but there are much better oceans than the Pacific Ocean," Alex replied, turning his body so that he was resting on his right shoulder, eyes boring a hole into the side of Michael's head. "We could take a road trip to Texas, and you could see the Gulf of Mexico."

Michael's chest tightened, and he slowly rolled to his side, facing Alex. He was close enough to feel his breath on his face as he took shallow breaths across from him. "We?"

Alex brought his eyes down, seemingly a little embarrassed, and Michael reached his hand out to cup Alex's cheek without thinking. Alex froze for a moment, taking a few seconds to relax under Michael's touch, and eventually bringing his free hand up to rest on top of Michael's.

When Alex finally lifted his eyes back to meet Michael's, he remembered Isobel's words and believed in himself. And he believed in him and Alex.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I think you're incredible, Alex. Everything about you makes me happy and nervous. I just really want you to like me. I've never felt comfortable before. It's hard to explain, but I often feel like I don't belong anywhere except for with Max and Isobel. And I've liked people before, but I've never felt like this. You make me feel seen, and you make me feel valued. You laugh at my jokes, and you make me happy." Michael paused, smoothing his thumb along Alex's cheek. "Would it be okay, okay if I kissed you?"

Alex's face lit up, and Michael wasn't prepared for how beautiful the sight of Alex's face looking like that with his hand pressed against his soft cheek would be.

"Yes," Alex said with conviction. "But first, I need to say this. You are the incredible one. I don't have any friends. I stick to myself and try to get through things alone. And it worked for me up until the day I met you. I want to be with you and where you are, and I want you to know that I do see you, and I do value you. I like you so much, Michael. I didn't even know I could like someone this much."

As soon as he was done speaking, Alex moved in to bridge the gap between the two, and Michael met him in the middle.

The kiss was soft and all lips at first. There was a chill in the air, but both men found their bodies heating up under the weight of the kiss they'd both been craving. 

The kiss gained momentum, with Michael opening his mouth faintly, and Alex following suite. Their tongues were banging together at first, but they soon found their rhythm. They kissed like this for a long while, hands still attached to Alex's face, until Alex pulled away to take a steadying breath. And when Michael opened his eye, he saw that Alex had a small tear streaming down his face.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see me cry anytime soon," Alex huffed a laugh.

Michael awkwardly scooted his body along the bed to get closer, resting his leg on top of Alex's and smushing their foreheads together. "Are those happy tears?"

"The happiest."

"Good," Michael said before brushing his nose lightly against Alex's. "Now, let's talk more about this trip to Texas."


	4. The First Fight...And Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts avoiding Michael, and it leads to their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the first misunderstanding, which leads to a first fight, and ultimately their first makeup. This story is truly all about happiness, but there might be a few hiccups along the way.

Michael wasn't sure why Alex was avoiding him.

Well, maybe not avoiding him, but he was for sure going out of his way to duck Michael in the hallways at school, and coming up with every excuse in the book not to hang out.

He'd been wracking his brain for the past three days since Alex abruptly canceled their Friday night movie date, and he couldn't come up with a single thing that happened between them that would cause Alex's whole demeanor to change toward him.

Since their first kiss, they'd been kissing more and more over the last two weeks, whenever they had time alone. Seeing Alex at the end of the day and greeting him with a chaste kiss in his truck was the highlight of Michael's day. Things had been heating up between them both physically and emotionally, and Michael had no complaints about their trajectory. The sky was the limit as far he was concerned.

But then Tuesday came, and Alex was a no show for their daily meet-up after third period by the cafeteria lockers. He answered Michael's text with an unconvincing apology about having to speak to his guidance counselor, and he followed it up with another text telling him he wouldn't see him after school either as he had plans.

Alex wasn't one to just have plans, but he also hadn't shown himself to be a person who lied either, so Michael took the excuse at face value the first day. But on day three of the excuses, he found himself running low on patience.

"Maybe he really is busy," Max said, slamming his mint milkshake down on the table they were occupying at The Crashdown. It was Friday night, and he and Alex were supposed to be going to some Will Smith movie he'd been talking about wanting to see for a month. But apparently, something came up, and it was more important than Will Smith and Michael.

"With what? Alex doesn't have any friends here." Michael knew he was whining and sounded like a toddler, but that's how he felt. He'd consumed himself in nothing but Alex Manes for over two months, and now all of a sudden, he was just supposed to accept that he was too busy?

"Well, you said nothing happened between you guys, right?"

"Right."

"Then, I think you're just going to have to make him talk to you."

Michael rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in the air with a flourish. "Gee, Max. I hadn't thought about that before. It's not like I haven't been trying to talk to him all week."

Max ignored his petulance and soldiered on. "No, you've been texting him and trying to act like things are normal. You're going to need to ask him point-blank what his problem is."

Liz Ortecho, a part-time genius, and part-time waitress, chose that exact moment to saddle up to the table and drop into the seat next to Max. Michael watched Max straighten up his posture and run a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. Liz was the reason The Crashdown had become the go-to hangout for their little crew ever since Max laid eyes on her.

Michael didn't mind much, since Liz was pleasant and her father's food was the best in town. And he'd usually welcome Liz's presence at their table, but he wasn't in the mood that night. Plus, he didn't want her to know about him and Alex because he didn't even know what he and Alex were anymore.

"Now what's got Mikey here all upset?" Liz inquired, putting her elbows up on the table and leaning forward.

"It's nothing, Ortecho," Michael spat out, picking up a handful of fries and stuffing his face hoping she'd drop the curious cat act.

"He's fine," Max interjected. "How are you, though? You closing tonight?"

Liz turned away from Michael, and toward Max, who about fainted anytime she looked him directly in the eye. "I get off at ten, and then I'm going to Maria's. She's having a party tonight."

Michael knew DeLuca was having some soiree to celebrate her birthday, but he didn't pay it any attention because he wasn't invited, and he was supposed to be spending that evening with his Alex.

One of their fellow classmates, Lindsay, had even cornered him outside gym class the other day to see if he would be going to the big event. Lindsay had been flirting with him shamelessly for years, and while he may have indulged a time or two or three junior year, he'd let her know over the summer before senior year that he liked her, but he wasn't looking for anything serious. He let her know he was concentrating on his studies and staying out of trouble during his final year, and neither one of those things was a lie.

Of course, he didn't know Alex Manes would blow into his life and turn everything on its head. 

Lindsay took the slight rejection in stride, but that didn't stop her from still coming on strong now and then when she felt like it. And when she approached him outside the gymnasium, she made sure to get awfully close to Michael, and even planted a kiss on his cheek before sauntering off with her posse. Michael was always polite to Lindsay, but thinking back on it, the cheek kiss and how she held his arm would have been pretty easy to misinterpret if someone who didn't know any better saw them together. 

"You guys should come!" Liz exclaimed happily, even tapping Max's shoulder for good measure.

"Um, Maria didn't invite us," Max said sheepishly, tracing his fingers softly over the place on his arm Liz had just touched.

"So what? It's not that kind of party. Everyone's invited. Mimi got a ton of food, and there's even going to be a DJ!"

Max's eyes were as big as saucers as he fed off Liz's clear enthusiasm and turned his eyes to Michael.

The last thing Michael wanted to do was be around all his classmates when he didn't have to be, and he was just about to say that when Liz spoke up first.

"Come on, guys! Maria is so excited. She's been texting me all night. People should be getting there in the next hour. She's setting up with that new kid, Alex Manes. She's been sending me selfies of them in the backyard with all the decorations. You have to come!"

Michael almost choked on his fry when he heard Alex's name, and he had to grab Max's milkshake to wash down the tickle in his throat.

Liz looked concerned, but Max cleared his throat loudly and brought the attention over to himself. "We'll be there."

***

Alex was miserable.

For three days, he let his insecurities get the best of him, and he'd been lying out his butt left and right to Michael to avoid having to talk to him about what he'd seen in the hallway.

He knew Michael had gym class second period on Tuesdays, and he was typically nowhere near the gym, but he had a meeting with his guidance counselor whose office was across the hallway. So, he figured he'd wait by the second double doors that lead to the gym, hoping Michael would come in that way and not the first set, which was further down the hall.

Alex had guessed wrong, and when he caught sight of Michael coming down the hallway and heading to the opposite set of doors, he started to walk over to him but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a breathtaking brunette grab Michael's hand and whirl him around to face her. Michael's back was to Alex; therefore, all Alex could see was the pretty girl stroking Michael's arm and giving him a very toothy smile. The exchange seemed easygoing from what he could see, if not a bit flirty, at least on the girls' part.

Alex felt the pangs of jealousy settle deep into his chest cavity, but he tried to push the feeling away. And he was doing a good job up until the point where he saw the girl close her eyes and lean into Michael's face preparing for a kiss. He couldn't tell if the kiss landed on Michael's cheek or his lips, but he could tell that either way, Michael didn't stop the kiss, and when he finally turned away after the girl walked away, Alex saw a slight smile gracing Michael's lips.

The whole interaction left Alex cold, and he stood in the hallway long after the bell had rung, just trying to catch his bearings.

He and Michael weren't officially in a relationship, and he knew deep down that he had no claim on Michael, but it didn't hurt any less seeing him with someone else. Michael had confessed his feelings to Alex, and Alex to him on more than one occasion, but they didn't talk about exclusivity. Though, hearing someone tell you that you're all they ever think about kind of makes you feel like you're the only one.

As was custom with Alex, he chose to ignore Michael as opposed to confronting him. And he knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he had seventeen years of doing that exact thing when faced with a situation he wasn't ready for. In his household, when he was actually there as a child, his Dad forbid talking about feelings, so Alex adopted a similar mentality and would ignore a lot of bad emotions in hopes that they would go away.

It worked most of the time because he didn't meet many people who cared enough to fight for his attention and force him to deal with the things he hoped to avoid. But he knew it wasn't going to be the same with Michael because all he'd done with Michael was express his feelings and all Michael did back was shower him with attention. He knew he needed to talk to Michael eventually, but he wasn't ready. He was still hurt and confused about why he was so hurt, and he was still processing what it all meant.

When Maria DeLuca, his chemistry lab partner who he'd taken a liking to, invited him to her birthday party on Friday for the hundredth time the afternoon after seeing the gym exchange, he finally agreed. He figured there was no way in hell Michael would show up at a high school party.

Alex didn't want to be there either, but he knew sulking in his bedroom was going to give him more time to get inside his head. So, there he was, at the DeLuca resident on a Friday night blowing up balloons and helping set up tables of food in Maria's spacious backyard.

He was far from happy and enthused, but he put on a brave face for Maria, who outside of Michael, was the only person he'd connected with in Roswell. And even though he wasn't feeling great, the belly laughs, and the smiles in the ridiculous selfies she made him take were authentic.

The first guests started arriving around 8:30, and by 9:00, the backyard was packed with people, talking, eating, and dancing to the one DJ Roswell, New Mexico employed. The atmosphere was lively, and even though Alex mostly kept to himself or chatted with some of the people he knew from his classes, he still felt a sense of belonging amongst his peers.

That's to say it was in no way the same as sitting in a dark theater holding Michael's hand and watching Will Smith be an action hero, but it wasn't the worst night of his life.

"Hey, Alex!"

Alex turned around from his spot amongst a group of kids from his music class and saw Liz Ortecho bouncing over to him. She engulfed him in a big hug, which took him off-guard because he barely knew Liz, but there was something about her exuberance and kindness that made him relax into it almost against his will.

"Hey there."

"This place looks awesome!" She exclaimed after letting him go. "Do you know where Maria is?"

Alex waved his hand around the backyard absently. "She's been all over the place. But I'd check the dance floor."

Liz squeezed his arm and gave him a warm smile before she started to jog over to the makeshift dancefloor they'd set up in front of the DJ booth. It wasn't until he looked to the doorway Liz had come in from that he saw Michael standing there staring at him.

***

Michael and Alex stood across from each other for a few seconds before Max bridged the awkwardness and came up to Alex to say hello. They exchanged pleasantries, and then Max spotted Isobel and a group of girls standing by the punch table and made a beeline for his sister.

Michael didn't know what to do besides stare at Alex, his eyes sad, but his mouth frozen in a tight line.

"Let's go inside," Alex said almost under his breath, walking back into the house Michael had just come out of. Michael followed behind him, and the two walked through the mostly empty downstairs until they got to the den that Alex and Maria had spent over an hour in earlier, bringing the balloons to life.

Two sliding doors blocked off the den from the main foyer, and Alex shut them slowly behind him, before turning around to face Michael.

"What the hell, Alex? You blew me off to go to a party?" Michael tried to keep his voice even, but it came out accusatory and desperate, and he didn't even care. His body was vibrating with anger, though if he was honest, that was just a mask for the sorrow.

Alex leaned against the doors he'd just shut, hands resting behind his back. "I know. And I didn't want to do this here. I was going to talk to you."

"Oh, really? And when was that exactly? Because you've spent most of the week not talking to me."

"Look, Guerin, I just needed a little space to think."

"Think about what? We always talk. Since we've met, we've always talked."

Alex took a long look at Michael before he spoke again. "I know! But this is all new to me. I don't talk about my feelings all the time."

Michael was still irate, and he was beginning to feel out of control. "I call bullshit. You've had a boyfriend before!"

Alex bounced off the doors and walked closer to Michael, eyes shining with fresh anger. "What does that matter? Do you think that relationship is anything like the one we have? Well, actually, we don't have a real relationship now, do we?"

"Of course, we have a relationship, Alex."

"Is that so?" Alex tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Yes." It was the quietest Michael had been since they'd seen each other.

"That's interesting. How many other relationships do you have then?"

Michael shook his head, confusion evident across his face. "I don't have any other relationships."

"I saw you, Guerin. I saw you on Tuesday in the morning kissing a girl in the middle of the hallway for the whole school to see!" Alex screamed out, his voice cracking a bit on the final words.

"That was not what it looked like, Alex. I swear to you," Michael moved in closer to Alex, but kept his hands to himself.

"I asked Maria, and she said you guys hook up. Please don't treat me like I'm stupid."

Michael shook his head again and ran his hands through his curls. "I'm not lying, okay? Lindsay and I have hooked up, as in past tense. There's been nothing between us for a long time. I swear on everything."

Alex's face softened just a fraction, but his eyes stayed mad. "Then why was she holding your hand and kissing you?"

"Lindsay is like that. She's touchy-feely, and I've never thought anything of it before, and I didn't the other day. She's a nice person, and I've told her that I wasn't interested in her like that before, but she still flirts with me sometimes. It was a kiss on the cheek, and I should have moved away from it. But I swear I don't like her like that, I've never liked her like that."

Alex seemed to absorb his words, his eyes going down to his shoes as he thought over what to say next. "You guys aren't still hooking up?"

Michael stepped even closer. "No. I only like you, Alex."

Alex started to reach his right hand to grab Michael's flannel sleeve but stopped himself when Michael continued speaking.

"But even if I was hooking up with Lindsay, you can't do that to me. You can't shut me out. You can't do that!"

"I know. I know. I just-"

"There's no just!" Michael screamed so loudly that Alex flinched. "I can't handle when people just leave!"

Alex reached out this time and didn't stop himself from grabbing Michael's sleeve. "I didn't leave. I won't leave. I just needed some space because I was so hurt. Seeing you with someone else hurt me, and I freaked! When I freak, I try to bottle it until it goes away. But I can't do that with you. It's a hard habit for me to break."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I shouldn't be yelling."

"No, I'm sorry. You deserve better than someone blowing you off and making you feel like this over a misunderstanding."

Michael grabbed Alex's hands and held them tight. "I should have known better than to let someone kiss me like that even if it wasn't anything. If I'd seen you do that, I would have freaked out, too."

"But you don't owe me anything. You're not my boyfriend."

"I want to be," Michael said, his eyes wide and full of hope.

Alex looked at their conjoined hands before bringing his eyes to Michael's. "I want that, too."

Michael closed the final inches of space, separating them, and kissed Alex harshly. There was nothing sweet about this kiss, and it left both of them panting and grasping at the other when they finally broke apart, realizing they were making out in Maria's house when a hundred of their peers were outside celebrating.

"Want to go back to the party?" Michael asked against Alex's lips.

"We should," Alex breathed out. "But maybe tomorrow you want to spend some time together, just us?"

Michael pulled back to smile for the first time in days genuinely. "Yeah. My boyfriend told me about this badass Will Smith movie that's supposed to be pretty good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. The First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex exchange presents for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally in love with how this one came out, but I've been sitting on it and just had to get it out into the universe.

The wind was howling as Alex made his way down the street to the Crashdown to meet Liz and Maria for lunch on a particularly blustery December morning. Alex was eager to meet up with the two girls he was starting to consider good friends and discuss his idea for his first Christmas with Michael.

They’d decided a few weeks back they were going to exchange gifts, well, more accurately, Michael begged and begged until Alex relented and agreed. It wasn’t that Alex was opposed to the whole idea of getting Michael a gift, he just didn’t want Michael to spend money he knew he didn’t have on him. Being with Michael was gift enough, and while a physical gift would be nice, Alex didn’t feel it was necessary.

He finally relented when they agreed that the gift had to be under twenty dollars. And last night, Alex had come up with the perfect plan.

“Alex! Over here!” Maria yelled from the counter nearest the cashier as Alex entered the bustling diner. She was seated by herself, a giant chocolate milkshake, and a plate of fries in front of her.

“Hey!” Alex exclaimed as he walked over to Maria and took a seat to her left. “I see you got started without me.”

Maria threw her head back in dramatic fashion. “Ah, I was too hungry, and you were taking too long! Speaking of, why are you so late?”

Alex looked at his watch and realized he was, in fact, about twenty minutes late, and he silently cursed himself for it. That was not like him at all, but he’d been running around scouting out locations for Michael’s gift, and it took a bit longer than he realized. The things he did for that beautiful, wild-haired boy.

“I’m sorry. I was trying to find the perfect spot for Michael’s gift.”

Maria’s face lit up at the mention of Alex’s love life, as the two had bonded over the last few weeks, with Maria being the one person he found himself confiding in. “Tell me more!”

“Should we wait for Liz?”

Maria waved her hand flippantly. “Someone called out, so she’s helping in the kitchen. She said she’d be out when she gets a break. But I can’t wait that long, mister. So please start talking!”

Alex laughed before stealing one of Maria’s fries and flipping it into his mouth. “Okay, the first day we met, Michael and I ditched school and sat in his truck in the middle of the desert eating Doritos. I want to recreate that but with a picnic. I know it’s December, but I have heated blankets. And I-I want to ask Michael to be my boyfriend.”

“Oh my god!” Maria squealed. “This is so romantic!”

“Is it too cheesy?” Alex asked genuinely, heart racing a bit. He knew it wasn’t the most original idea in the world, but he thought it was sentimental, and Michael would appreciate the call back to that perfect afternoon in the desert.

Maria leaned closer to him and gripped his hand reassuringly. “Alex, this is so sweet. You’re recreating a beautiful memory.”

“And creating a new one,” Alex added.

“Exactly! How can I help?”

Liz popped out of the kitchen right then, hair a wild mess and grease stains splattered across her apron. She looked wearied and annoyed, and the diner had only been open for about an hour.

“I am so happy to see you guys. You have no idea!” Liz leaned across the counter and gave both Maria and Alex big kisses on the forehead. “What are we talking about?”

Maria fluttered her eyebrows at Alex. “Oh, just Alex’s romantic Christmas proposal!”

“A proposal? At seventeen?” Liz gasped.

“Maria is being dramatic, which is totally unlike her,” Alex laughed. “I’m gonna take Michael for a picnic, and then I’m going to ask him to be my boyfriend.”

Liz mimicked almost the same squeal Maria did a few minutes prior. “Alex! That is going to be so epic. He’s going to love it!”

“I hope so. I looked around town at a few parks and such, but I didn’t really find anything I think will be private enough.”

“Well, maybe you should wing it. Go for a drive and just see where you end up,” Liz proposed.

“Elizabeth!” A loud voice bellowed from deep within the kitchen.

“Un momento!” She yelled back. “I have to go, but please let me know how I can help. Maybe Maria and I can help you get the food together for the picnic.”

Liz ran off before Alex could respond, but that suggestion got his wheels spinning. Perhaps the three of them could come up with the perfect twenty-dollar meal for his potential future boyfriend.

***

“Alex Manes does not shop in the mall. I don’t even know why we’re here!” Isobel practically yelled to Michael as they exited another store and had once again come up empty in their search for an inexpensive gift for Alex.

Michael was starting to freak out, as they were due to exchange their gifts in a few days, and he had no idea what to get. It had been his idea to do a gift exchange because he was dying to do something special for Alex, but now that he was out shopping, he realized he had no idea what to buy.

“You’re really not helping, Is!” Michael yelled back, running his hands over his face.

Isobel reached out and rubbed her hand up and down Michael’s back gently. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m not helping. But we’ve been here for hours, Michael. I need you to think here about what you think Alex would like.”

“I’ve been thinking,” he whined.

“Well, think harder. All you’ve told me so far is that he likes music, hamburgers, and skateboarding. I don’t think they sell singing hamburgers on a skateboard,” Isobel mused. “At least not at this mall.”

Michael laughed despite himself and collapsed down on a bench in front of Hot Topic. “This was my idea. And I am going to fail miserably.”

“Okay, listen, no more jokes. What do you like most about Alex?” Isobel was still standing, arms folded across her chest, with her most serious face.

“That’s a hard question because I like everything about him.”

“Narrow it down. What’s the first thing you think of when you think about him?”

“How beautiful he is in that moment just before we kiss. How soothing his voice is after I’ve had a shitty day. And how easy he is to talk to. He listens to me, and he lets me just be myself. There is no pretending to be something besides Michael with Alex.” Michael spoke from the heart, which was the easiest thing to do when talking about Alex.

Isobel was quiet for a beat, still looking deadly serious. “That’s it! That’s it!”

Michael frowned. “What’s it?”

“You should write down the things you like about Alex and give it to him somehow.”

“You think?”

Isobel was beaming now. “Yes!”

Michael got off the bench; energy suddenly coursing through his veins. “I’ve got an even better idea.”

***

It was December in New Mexico, so of course, it was chilly on the Sunday they met up to exchange Christmas presents. But the wind wasn’t whipping around too severely, and that made it feel much milder.

The sun was still shining when Alex and Michael met at the school parking lot.

“What you got there?” Michael inquired as Alex got out of his car with a big wicker basket that looked suspiciously like a picnic basket and a few blankets.

“You’ll see!” Alex beamed, giving Michael a swift peck on the lips before dipping into his truck.

“Where are we going?”

“Let’s just drive for a while until we find a spot that looks right.”

Michael took the answer for what it was and started up the engine. They drove in comfortable silence for a long while, leaving Roswell limits and going further and further into the desert, hands interlocked on the seat.

Eventually, Michael mentioned they were nearing a spot Max loved to go to and had taken him to a few times. Alex agreed to the plan to go to Max’s secret location, as he was getting more and more anxious to give Michael his gift. They parked Michael’s truck and took a second to look out at the vast New Mexico desert before stepping out into the cold.

“Okay, wait here a minute,” Alex said. He got out of the truck, grabbing his basket and the blankets, and found a nice semi-flat surface to spread out. It was chillier now, but he had a healthy supply of battery-operated blankets at his house, and he figured that would keep them warm enough until the sun went down.

He smoothed the blanket out and pulled the smothered enchiladas he and Liz had made (Michael had talked about the ones he had on their first date several times since then), the non-alcoholic mojitos he and Maria had made, and the big bag of Doritos he picked up from the convenience store in town.

When he felt the picnic looked as good as it was going to look, he walked back to the truck and opened Michael’s door. He held out his hand to Michael, who took it easily and walked him over to the makeshift picnic.

Alex looked at Michael’s face as he took the scene in, and it was a mixture of awe, confusion, and joy. “A picnic? In December?” He breathed out.

Alex pulled him down to the ground and promptly covered his shoulders with a large brown blanket that was purring out heat. “I know. But I wanted to remind you of the first day we met. Just you and me, the sun shining on our faces, and nothing but the desert around us. Oh, and the Doritos. I couldn’t forget the Doritos.”

Michael was smiling brightly, and he leaned forward to give Alex a big, sloppy kiss that left them both feeling a lot warmer.

“Okay, eat up!” Alex said after he reluctantly pulled away. “I know the enchiladas are cold, but Liz said they should still be pretty good.”

“You had Liz make my Christmas gift?” Michael asked, feigning disgust.

“We made it together. And Maria and I had made the mocktails. I kept under the twenty dollars like we promised.”

Michael stared at Alex for a long moment, long enough to make Alex’s cheeks flush. He had a small smile on his lips, and he looked at him with so much reverence and _love_ that Alex had to look away and shove a giant piece of enchilada into his mouth.

Eventually, Michael looked away and started eating. The food was delicious, and Michael couldn’t stop raving about the drinks. They snuggled up to eat the Doritos, Alex pressed into Michael’s side. He had ditched his blanket at this point to share Michael’s.

“This was perfect, Alex. Uh, I’ve always felt like people don’t really pay attention to me. Like I’m there, but people are just looking right through me. Max and Isobel are the closest people in my life, and I still don’t know that they see every side of me. But, I don’t feel that way with you. I feel like you see me, all of me, and you’re not scared,” Michael’s voice broke a bit, and he got up quickly before Alex could even react.

Alex heard him rummaging in the truck for a second before he came back with a small white boombox. “Merry Christmas, Alex.”

Michael pressed play on the ratty looking machine and then looked anywhere but at Alex.

“Hey, it’s me,” Michael’s voice bellowed out from the speakers. “Merry Christmas! I know it was my idea to do gifts, but I had a hell of a time finding something for you. I didn’t want to let you down. You deserve the best, Alex. So, I wrote a little something for you.

“Dear Alex, I didn’t ever really think I would find Someone who understood me and accepted me just as I am. I’m still not sure I deserve all your kindness, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. My favorite thing about you is your mouth, and before you start laughing, I don’t mean it like that. It is perfect, but more than anything, I love watching you speak and listening to whatever clever and intelligent thing you say. I could listen to you speak forever. I love the way you say Michael when you’re a little kiss drunk or when you’re a little forceful with me because I can’t stop talking about some nerdy science thing. I love it when we’re sitting in the truck, and you start humming along to the radio, never missing a lyric or a note. I love the way your lips twist up right before I kiss you. I could go on and on about your mouth, but I’ve got more. I love the way your eyes light up a little when you bite into a cheeseburger. And the way you put your hand across my chest to protect me when I slam on the brakes. I love your touch and how soft your fingertips feel when they’re playing in my curls or touching my arm when we hug goodbye. I hope you know that you’ve changed my life for the better in every single way. Roswell is home, but I’ve struggled to ever feel like I belonged here. And I’m still not sure I do. But now I feel like that’s because I was meant to belong where you are. When you have those days where things just kind of suck and you’re feeling the weight of the world, please listen to these words and know that there’s someone out there who sees you, every single piece of you. And will always believe in you. Now, here are some songs I think you will love.”

There was a five-second pause before ‘Vindicated’ by Dashboard Confessional started playing, and Alex took the few seconds to wipe away the tears he was letting freely run down his cheeks.

Michael couldn’t bring himself to really look at Alex as he listened to his nervous voice ramble through a sappy, romantic speech for the boy he was completely gone for. But he looked up when the music started and wasn’t sure how to react to Alex’s emotions.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he mumbled out.

Alex shed the blanket he’d put back over himself and enveloped Michael in a hug, the force of which sent them falling to the hard Earth on their sides.

“Michael! I hadn’t even given you my full present, and you give me that?” Alex said in amazement, his hands gripping any piece of Michael’s clothing that he could get his hands on.

“Um, the picnic was pretty perfect. I don’t need anything else.”

Alex sighed before picking himself up and helping Michael do the same. They each wiped the dirt off themselves, and then Alex took Michael’s hand and put it on his shoulder. He snaked his hands around Michael’s waist and pulled him in close.

“Dance with me?” He asked.

Michael nodded and placed his other hand on Alex’s bicep. It wasn’t exactly the right song for a slow dance, but they were making it work. Completely content to be pressed against one another and soaking in the warmth.

“What’s the second part of my gift?” Michael whispered in Alex’s ear once the song changed over to ‘Your Body Is a Wonderland.’

Alex pulled away from Michael, bringing them face to face. His eyes were still glassy, and he couldn’t get rid of the grin on his face if he wanted to. “I was going to give you a nice long speech about how much you mean to me, but I can’t follow up a personal mixtape like you gave me.”

Michael smiled and gave Alex a sweet kiss on his forehead.

“And then I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend.”

Michael’s feet stopped moving, and he surged forward to crash his lips into Alex’s. It caught him off guard, and he stumbled a bit before latching onto Michael’s jacket and falling into the open-mouthed kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Alex croaked out after pulling away to get air into his lungs.

“It’s a hell, yes, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made them have a picnic in like 40 degree weather. 
> 
> My grandmother got me a battery-operated heated blanket off QVC one year for Christmas, and it's one of the best gifts I've ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
